Conventional mobile communication networks may utilize either time division duplexing (TDD) or frequency division duplexing (FDD) schemes to facilitate uplink and downlink communications between mobile terminals and base stations.
In TDD schemes, uplink and downlink communications are separated from one another on a time-basis by allocating certain time periods for uplink communications and other time periods for downlink communications. Accordingly, frequency resources may be shared between uplink and downlink communications.
In FDD schemes, uplink and downlink communications are separated from one another on a frequency basis by allocating certain frequency resources for uplink communication and other frequency resources for downlink communications. Uplink and downlink communications may thus occur simultaneously.